1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproduction apparatus such as a Carousel player capable of accommodating a plurality of disks such as CD and DVD in disk mount areas and randomly accessing a desired track or the like of a desired disk in a disk mount area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general Carousel player, a tray is moved along the horizontal direction so that the tray can be pulled out of the housing of a player main body or entered into the housing. A rotary table is rotatively mounded on the tray around a vertical line and a plurality of disks, e.g., five disks are placed on the rotary table at an equal angle interval around the rotation axis. Each disk mount area of the rotary disk has a U-character shaped recess having a predetermined size and opening in the radial direction of the rotary table. A lower predetermined surface of the disk in the mount area is exposed downward from the rotary table via the U-character shaped recess. A traverse can move up and down. At the up-position, it raises and passed through the U-character shaped recess to pressure-contact a partial exposed surface of the disk and reproduce the disk. The Carousel player houses a plurality of disks including CD and DVD-Audio (Digital Video Disk—Audio) and randomly accesses a desired track of a desired housed disk to reproduce the track. DVD-Audio has the two-layerd hierarchical structure for storing tracks. Namely, an upper layer called a group and a lower layer called a track. The same track can exist in different groups. Therefore, when a user designates a track for program reproduction, the group number is first designated and then the track is designated.
When a user designates a track to be registered for program reproduction by CD, a conventional Carousel player displays an input frame for a group number similar to DVD-Audio. A user not accustomed to the player may be confused.